


Remember

by Rougetitan8199



Series: Remember [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Curtis family are royalty, Knight!Dally, Knight!Johnny, Knight!Two-bit, Magic, Pony is a magic user, he's the only one with magic in the gang, idea based of OUAT, knight!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199
Summary: Got this idea from the show Once Upon a Time.When Pony was 14 his life is threatened and his parents send him a place with no magic. When Pony shows up to that land he's just a baby, the person who threatens his life raises Pony who has no memories of who he was in the magical land, but when Pony turns 14 strange things happen and he ends up in Storybrooke, while there he regains some memories of the gang.Sorry for the crappy summary...
Series: Remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Prince Ponyboy, at a very young age he was already a book lover despite him being unable to read full sentences, he loved the smell of books. One day in the library he found a magic book and instantly fell in love with it, at the age of seven he started to read the book and with his parent’s permission, the magic-user helped Pony achieve his magic goals. By the time he turned 14 he finished his magic studies, to congratulate Pony on his accomplishments, his family gave him a charm bracelet and two unused books to make his notes about the different types of magic he learned. Everyone in the kingdom was amazed that the youngest prince possessed such magical power at the age of 14, except for one person. 

An early to mid-thirties man with chestnut, medium-length hair reveals a chiseled blank face. Brown power-hungry eyes looked at the royal castle with eagerness while being escorted to the great hall with magic suppressing cuffs on him, making him less of a threat. The two guards standing outside the doors opened them and sat in front of him was the king and queen of Magicae; Darrel Sr. and Mary Curtis. He has been pushed to his knees 20 ft away from your majesties. 

“Your grace, this man; Bryant Cawthorn used his magic to take away someone’s free will for his evil biddings. The arresting knight said 

“Do you find these accusations true Mr. Cawthorn?” the king questioned

“Yes, your majesty but you see I was only practicing.” the prisoner stated while not looking at the king and queen

“Practicing for what?” the queen asked curiously

Bryant’s head shot up and looked at them with an evil smile and crazy look on his face he replied menacingly

“To use it on the youngest prince so he can become my slave by force and use his powerful magic to do my evil bidding and his first job as my slave is to kill you two and his two older brothers and help me get the throne for myself.” 

The king’s jaw was clenched and hands turning into fists but the queen covered her mouth with a shaky hand for the threat of her baby boy.

“Guards!! Take him to the dungeon and throw him in one of the cells that he can’t use his magic to escape! He’s sentenced to death by beheading.” the king ordered 

The guards dragged him away and to the dungeons. The queen put a shaky hand on her husbands’ shoulder as he hammered his fist on the armrest of his throne, he looked over at her and saw her eyes starting to well up with tears. He sighed and comforted his shaking wife but you could tell he was still mad by the squint in his eyes as he stared angrily at the wall ahead of him while the threat repeated in his head.

Later that night the royal family was in the dining hall eating dinner, Ponyboy looks around with a curious face and notices that there are more guards than usual.

“What’s going on?” he asks his parents

His parents and brothers stopped eating and looked at him, his parents faking questioning glances at him.

“What do you mean dear?” his mother asked

“I mean there are more guards around than usual.” Pony replied gesturing to the guards in the room

His parents looked at each other

“There was a dangerous sorcerer that was brought in today, he was arrested for taking away someone’s free will. He’s in the dungeon awaiting his sentencing.” his father said leaving out the threat

Pony nodded and continued eating, not seeing the looks his brothers and parents were looking at each other.

Two days later the sound of horses galloping on the trail in the woodsy terrain is the only noise being heard through the riders’ ears, they came to a clearing and slowed to a walk wide-eyed

“Beautiful, how come I’ve never seen this place before?” Pony asked his brothers wide-eyed with a smile on his face that was caused by the clearing.

“Because you had to have your head buried in magic books studying and you were always in the library, sometimes on the battlements, nearby the training yard, and for the small and I mean very small stuff - your room.” Soda said with a grin

“Ok, I lose on that one.” Pony said with a smile

Pony hopped off his horse and walked further into the clearing, the gang were dragging their feet over to a small hanging that overlooked the clearing and saw Pony, out of all things he could make with his magic he made a bunch of butterflies varying in color. They smiled but it didn't quite reach their eyes. The prince’s, manservants were setting up the little picnic the princes were having including the manservants and the knights, even though it's not allowed but they didn't care. 

While the princes, their manservants, and knights were on a ride, the king, queen, court sorcerer, a few sorcerers that work around the kingdom and a few fairies; the red fairy; the name is Ruby she is the leader, the green fairy; the name is Peridot, she is a little childish, the blue and violet fairies; Sapphire and Amethyst; they are compassionate and loyal. They were in the great hall discussing if there was a way to save Pony.

“There are magic beans that can take a person to another land. The holder thinks of a place of where they want to go and it'll take you there.” Ruby said as she floated in the center of the group facing the king and queen

“Where can we find one?” the queen asked desperately

“I have one! I have one!” Peridot with eyes wide open and smiling from ear to ear flew over to the king and queen clumsily

When she got her balance and stayed upright she pulled a magic bean out of her little bag and put in the queen’s hand

“Like you said before all I have to do is think of a place?” The queen asked again with butterflies in her stomach and shaky hands

Ruby nodded

“After you think of the place - “ Sapphire started

“Toss the bean and put him near the portal and it’ll take him to where you thought of.” Finished Amethyst

The king and queen looked at one another and nodded.

“How was your ride today?” the king asked while his heart aches for what's about to come

“I enjoyed it!” Pony said with a laugh

“I did too.” Soda said with a big smile

“Of course you did, you weren’t the one getting pelted by snowballs.” Darry said not to look amused but he was failing by the small smile on his face growing.

The parents wore big smiles on their faces and put their hands in front of the mouths trying to cover the chuckles that were escaping them. Soon the whole family was laughing, they noticed that Pony was going for a drink, he drank a little and a few seconds later he passed out cold on the floor.

The other family members looked at what they did with aching hearts but they knew Pony wasn’t going to take the sleeping draught willingly, so they did what did the trick, put it in his drink. The king picked up his youngest son from the floor and held him bridle style with tears in his eyes, he began walking out of the dining hall, the rest of the gang looked up as they heard the doors open and saw an unconscious Pony in his father’s arms. They walked through the tunnels and came to the exit where the fairies that were with them earlier, were patiently waiting.

They were led to a different clearing that wasn’t too far away from the castle but secluded enough to do the job that needed to be done. Darrel Sr. laid Pony on the ground very gently like he was made of the thinnest glass, he kissed his son’s forehead and a tear dropped from his face and onto Pony’s forehead. He stepped away as everyone else said their goodbyes with tears falling. Mary, tears coming out of her eyes like a waterfall and trembling lips, with shaky hands she pulled the bean out from a little bag she had on her, she thought of a place and half of her didn’t want to but she threw the bean to where Pony was. There was a little spark and then a green whirlpool lighting up the small area enough to see who was who, it getting bigger and bigger, they watched with heavy hearts as Pony went in and disappeared along with the portal.

“What did you think of?” Darrel Sr. asked, his voice thick of emotion

Everyone looked at her in curiosity.

“A land with no magic, where he would be safe.” Mary said with a shaky voice, clutching her heart with one hand and the other gripping her husband's shirt tightly.

After a few moments of silence, the warning bells went off signaling that the sorcerer escaped.

*Land Without Magic - Night*

A car is driving down the road on his way to a 24/7 diner after traveling a long time, as he turns the corner on a bendy road, he goes wide-eyed and slams on the brakes. He gets out of the car and looks down in shock, a baby boy wrapped in a blanket with the name Ponyboy stitched into it. The baby starts crying and the man attempts to calm him down.

“Hey little man, it’s OK. I see that your name is Ponyboy, mine is Bryant Cawthorn. I’ll take care of you OK? Shhhh.” Bryant says as Pony calms a little.


	2. 1 - Welcome to Storybrooke

Modern Day

Footsteps and the wonderful sounds of nature was the only thing Ponyboy was hearing as he walked along the pavement like he was on a mission. He came to a stop and read the big sign "Welcome to Storybrooke!" He looked ahead and took a deep breath as he started walking again with a little pep in his step. By the time he made it to town it was nearly dark and raining, his stomach rumbled as he looked around for a place to eat and saw a sign "Granny's Diner". He touched the pocket that had the money in it and adjusted the hood of his jacket as the rain came down harder, he ran over to the entrance holding the strap of his duffle bag so it didn't fall off his shoulder, he subconsciously wiped his feet before entering.

He looked around and saw a couple near the front, two singles at the bar where you were facing the cook, and a group of guys in the middle on the opposite side of the bar. He saw an elderly lady talking to a young lady in the corner talking in hushed voices giving him the vibe that she's scolding her granddaughter for something. Pony took a seat at the bar with his duffle bag at his feet, the elderly lady came over with a big smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Granny, what would you like honey?"

"Water and a chef salad please." Pony replied

"It'll be right up!" she said as she gave the order to the cook

Pony took a book out of his bag and went to the bookmarked page and started reading, it was a minute later when he started to get the feeling that he was being watched mainly from behind. He got up and walked to where the bathrooms are, he went to the stall and stayed there when he heard the door open and watched the shoes traveling across the floor stop at the sinks. Pony shuffled and flushed the toilet making it sound like he used the bathroom, he opened the stall and came face to face with one of the guys that were in the group and went over to the sink to wash his hands, while doing that the guy held out paper towels to him.

"Thank you." Pony said as he took the towels

"Your welcome." 

Pony walked out and back to his seat where his food and drink were waiting, he felt the eyes of the group follow him as he walked to his seat. He replaced his book with the IPad he got as a gift from his neighbor, once he made sure that his location couldn't be discovered he read the newspaper from his hometown. He choked on his water when he read the headline.

LOCAL APOTHECARY AFLAME!

"Local Boston Apothecary was aflame early Tuesday morning burning the shop and the apartment above to the ground. According to neighbors, there were two males; Bryant Cawthorn (father) and Ponyboy Cawthorn (son) who are well known, living in the apartment, no one has seen either occupant since the day before. Witnesses say that the day before the father was acting excited and told said witness that it was son's 14th birthday. Fire investigator; Mike Jacobs, said it started in the basement of the shop where everything would've been incinerated, thankfully no bodies were found."

Below the article were pictures, two pictures showing the building before and after, below them was a picture of the owner - Bryant Cawthorn. Pony gulped and felt sick to his stomach, he picked up his glass to find it very light and saw no water in it. His actions and body language made the group of guys extremely concerned when Granny walked over with a pitcher of water, she looked at a pale and shaking Pony and was too concerned.

"You ok deary, you're pale and shaking."

Pony looked up from the IPad startled from not hearing her walk over, he gestured to the article.

"Bad news from my hometown, a place I lived in for years burned to the ground. Um, do you know if there's a place I can stay for a few nights?" Pony asked

She smiled at him and placed a hand on top of his in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I own an Inn behind the diner here. When you're done here let me know so I can set a room up for you OK?" 

Pony gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and nodded. Granny walked away leaving Pony in his thoughts, he sighed and took a sip from his water trying to calm his stomach. His stomach won and he bolted to the bathroom leaving the article open, when Pony was out of sight a different guy from the group got up and took a look at the article and was shocked. He took a quick look through the article and went back over to the table just as Pony came out of the bathroom again.

"What was it Twobit?" The oldest of the group whispered 

"Bryant Cawthorn is here in this world and apparently he was Pony's "father". They lived in an apartment above an apothecary, it's burned to the ground and the fire investigator said it started in the basement where everything would've been incinerated. Cawthorn was acting very excited the day before the fire said it was Pony's 14th and we know what happened that day." He whispered

"The day he mastered his magic." Soda said

"Fortunately Pony's alive, but Cawthorn is out there somewhere, and if I bet my bottom dollar he's gonna try and find Pony to get his magic again.” 

They watched as Pony paid for the meal and put his Ipad away, Granny and Pony walked out the door and to the Inn. Granny checked Pony in and showed him the room which gave him a view of the street and the businesses across the street.

"Thank you again, goodnight." Pony said

"Your welcome and sweet dreams dear!" Granny said as she left the room shutting the door behind her

Pony sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over the window to see the stores across the street, Storybrooke Public Library, Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, Clothes and Clothes, and a bar. Pony saw the group of guys from the diner and the one that is movie-star handsome waves at him excitedly catching the rest of the groups’ attention, Pony waves back shyly, a ping from his Ipad catches his attention making him look away from the group. Pressing the home button he saw a notification

STORIES AND STORIES

New Category Recommended: Magic.

Pony smiled at the notification, he quickly changed and did his nightly routine. He got under the covers and fell asleep instantly dreaming about what it would be like to have magic.

*Dream*

Pony was walking on the path that leads to the beach, every tree and plant he touched looked more healthy and bloomed creating little different colored flowers on the ground and some white flowers on trees. Pony inhaled the salty sea air deeply feeling content, he took off his shoes and rolled up his pants. He slowly made his way where the water hit land, feeling every grain of sand on and below his feet and then the cold and hard as he felt the salty water comb over his feet but didn't go higher. Pony looked at the horizon and back at the woods, he took off his armor, shirt, and pants leaving him in his underwear. He went deeper into the water and submerged himself, closing his eyes he let himself sink so he was laying on the ocean floor and concentrated on making a water dragon while being moved with the waves. He felt something glide against his naked form and peaked. He went wide-eyed, above him was a water dragon which was staring at him with it's head cocked to the side, he watched as it moved closer, holding a hand out he was able to pet it. 

Shouts were barely heard from above which made him break contact and the dragon disappeared, he sighed and pushed himself up to the surface where his brothers and their guards were at. He caught their attention when he surfaced and swam closer to them with a big smile on his face.

"Pony! What the hell were you doing!" Soda said

"I finally got to make a water dragon! You should've seen it, it was so cute!" Pony said excitedly as his brothers wrapped him up in their cloaks

"But that doesn't mean you can sneak out kid." Steve said

"I didn't sneak out. I told mom and dad where I was going, you guys were training." Pony said as he put his clothes back on along with his armor

Dally was going to say something but Johnny interrupted

"What did the dragon look like?" he asked curiously

The walk back was a fun one because Twobit wouldn't shut up about his latest conquest so Pony magically made two-bit shut his trap, which turned into a chasing game. Pony put Darry between them making the gang laugh.

*Dream*

Pony's eyes snapped open and he looked around not recognizing the room when it dawned on him, but he had a question for himself.

'why was the group of guys from last night in my dream?'


	3. 2 - I think I should know you

Pony's P.O.V.

I laid awake after that “dream”, I turned so I was facing the window looking out at the morning sun that was starting to come up. I grabbed the iPad from its charger and starting sketching the water the dragon. I sighed and threw the covers off of me, stood up, and stretched. I grabbed fresh clothes from the duffel bag and did my morning routine. When I was done I packed my iPad, water bottle and a notebook in my backpack and head for the diner. I walked into Granny's Diner and passed the group of guys from yesterday, I sat in the same spot and ordered a big breakfast and orange juice. A cartoon show was playing on the tv in the corner, it felt like home for a few seconds but then remembered where I was and that feeling was gone. I sighed and finished the last of the food on the plate, I paid and walked out, heading to the woods. 

I slowly trekked through the earthy, shady, quiet terrain occasionally hearing birds chirping, I came across a river hearing the sounds of rushing water heading downstream, smooth stones were laying along the length of the river, I stepped on the stones hearing and feeling them move under my weight as I made my way over to a fallen log. Taking off my backpack I laid against the log facing the sky watching the clouds float by making various images, I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of running water, wind blowing, birds chirping, and smelling the earth below me and the river in front of me.

*Dream*

"Gah! Why aren't you working!" I said as I threw my hands up

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face and turned back to the book showing the incantation to make a flower.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Dally joked as he and Johnny hung back a bit

"You guys can come here, I'm not doing anything except getting very frustrated and annoyed!" 

I heard them walk closer and felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw Johnny smiling at me.

"What sucks is that's supposedly the easiest spell for nature magic." I grumbled and pouted, weaving my fingers through the grass and settling my palm on the cool earth

"You'll get it kid, you always do." Dally encouraged

"Thanks for the motivation but I want to be able to do it now!" 

"Why now?" Johnny asked

"Well, you noticed mom hasn't been feeling well and she always smiles when she sees me use my magic. I just thought that making a flower out of magic would make her feel a tiny bit better, especially a flower she loves in her favorite color." I said

"Try it again." Johnny said

I looked at both of them and said the incantation

"Create hoc flore, et non faciunt ea pulchrum mori"

A light green glow appeared and disappeared as fast as it came, I moved my hand and saw a coral colored orchid sprouting to full bloom. I stared wide-eyed and leaped to my feet cheering.

*Dream*

The sound of a twig breaking woke me up from my dream, I looked behind me and very slowly I gazed inside the woods for anything. I gathered my backpack and left the area not noticing a fully bloomed coral orchid and two people watching me as I made my way through the woods again. Instead of grabbing something to eat or going back to the inn I went to the docks and sat at the very end with my feet hanging over and leaning on the railing, I let my mind wander to the dreams I've been having.

I didn't hear footsteps coming up behind me and a hand on my shoulder startled me out of my daze, I looked to see who the hand belonged to and saw the guy that was in my last dream.

"Are you ok?" he asked

I nodded

"Yea I'm fine Johnny." I said

I realized what I said and so did he, I went wide-eyed

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I don’t know why I called you that.” I apologized 

Johnny laughed

“It’s fine and my name is Johnny.” 

“No offense but you look like a Daniel.” I said chuckling, Johnny joining me

“But seriously though you ok? Last night you looked pale and scared, and just a minute ago.” a concerned Johnny asked 

“It’s just been a rough and weird few days.” I said

We sat in silence watching and listening to the small waves hitting the boats and docks. 

*later that day*

3rd POV

Johnny sat on the sofa next to Dally who was taking up the majority of it and the rest of the gang was spread out in the living room doing their thing. 

“So we followed pony today.” Johnny said

Everything stopped and the gang looked at Johnny and Dally. 

“He’s regaining his memories and his magic.”

“How do you know?” Darry asked

“He unknowingly made a flower, to be more specific a fully bloomed coral colored orchid and he called me Johnny but we never introduced one another.” Johnny informed 

The gang looked happy at the information

“Why was he so pale yesterday?” Twobit asked

“He didn’t give me specifics just said that he was having a rough and weird few days.” 

“Tuesday.” Soda said

Everyone gave him confused looks except Steve. 

“Tuesday was Pony’s 14th birthday, the next day he started practicing magic. I remember it clearly because that day Pony walked by me with an arm full of magic books and he had two servants doing the same thing.” Steve explained

“We gotta keep an eye on him now since he unknowingly made a flower he could do dangerous accidental magic.” Darry said


	4. 3 - Burn

Pony’s POV

I was up drawing the water dragon, I smiled at its cuteness. I chuckled and added the background, when I was done I did my nightly routine and went to bed. 

“Hopefully I don’t have any weird dreams again. “ I said to myself as I shut my eyes. 

*Dream*

"Et ignem hunc globum meam!" I exclaimed 

A little fireball appeared in the black darkness which was a hidden room below the castle, I carefully moved around the room trying not to disturb or break anything. I covered my mouth and nose trying not to sneeze from the smell of mildew and the thick layers of dust covering everything, I made my way over to the big bookcase housing magic tomes. 

“Where are you, you gotta be here somewhere.” I sneezings I tried to find the elemental magic section, when I came upon it I started at the bottom of the shelves.

"Lightning, metal, air, ice..." I listed off as I scanned the shelves 

I stood on my tippy toes and ran my hand that held the fire by the books reading the words on the spine until I came across what I was looking for.

"Gotcha!" I said as I grabbed the book and started sneezing when a bunch of dust came down making the fire in my hand go out as I lost concentration

With a stuffy nose, I said the spell again and instead of the ball appearing in my hand it covered my palm but not my fingers making me yelp and put it out with the water I conjured up. I stare wide-eyed at my slightly burnt hand. I conjured up the water again and placed my palms together in a praying position and watched the water cover my burnt hand as I made my way to the physician chambers.

*Dream*

I groggily woke up from my slumber as I felt slight pain on my hand that was hanging off the bed, I turned on the light, like in my dream I stared wide-eyed at my hand. I looked at the time; 1:42 AM. I sighed and wrapped my hand, taking a few ibuprofens afterward I got back under the covers being mindful of my hand and fell back asleep.

*Dream*

I sat against the battlements finishing reading the tome I grabbed the other day while the sound of swords hitting, people chatting, carts being moved are in the background down below when shadows surrounded me blocking the light. I looked up and saw my brothers and our guards they were all smiling.

"What's up?" I asked curiously

Soda handed me nicely wrapped small thin box, I unwrapped it and saw a charm bracelet that I helped make to hold or boost one's magic, it has the magic symbols I've mastered.

"Of course we had to make an excuse as to why we asked you to use your magic on it. Also, you can add more when you've mastered another type of magic." Darry said

I smiled and attached it to my wrist, I gasped as a felt my magic channel into the charm bracelet. I smiled and hugged my brothers, our guards cleared their throat. Steve and Two-bit held a wooden box by the handles, Johnny and Dally doing the same thing so there were two separate boxes. They sat the boxes down by my feet and opened the boxes for me, I moved the straw and saw a tome in both boxes. I pulled one out and flipped through the pages only to find them blank, I gave questioning looks to them.

"You can make your own books, spells that you learned, outcomes, notes. For example that fireball spell, you said you had a stuffy nose and you ended up burning your palm, maybe make a note about saying it more clearly." Johnny said

I smiled and put the book back in the crate and hugged each one of them tightly.

"Thank you!" I said jumping in excitement, with a big smile on my face I grabbed the big thick tomes and the one I was reading and ran into the castle towards my room. I heard my brothers and our guards laughing at my excitement.

*Later that day*

I sat in an empty room with pigs blood on the floor, I drew a big circle and having smaller circles with the magic symbols I've mastered settling in the middle on the big circles’ line. I llit the candles and sat them around the room and concentrated on balancing out my magic, for it has been acting weird for the past few days. I closed my eyes and meditated blocking out the sounds coming from outside the room.

*Dream*

Blurry vision and stretching I stayed under the warm blankets slowly waking up, with my Ipad open on the drawing app I started sketching the charm bracelet and magic circle. I got ready for the day which took me a bit longer than normal due to my hand and went to the Diner, this time I sat in the back corner working on the sketches as I waited for my food. 

“Hey Pony!” 

I looked up and saw Johnny walking over, I smiled

“Hey, wanna sit?” I asked

He nodded and sat down across from me

“What happened to your hand?” He asked concerned

“I tripped and the first thing I grabbed was well the heater, it’s not bad just a little sensitive so I covered it up in case I accidentally grab something.” I explained 

He nodded in understanding, he looked at the iPad and gestured with his head

“It’s that a charm bracelet?” He asked

I looked down and saw the detailed drawing of the bracelet laying nicely in the box it came in, I nodded. 

“Yea my neighbor loves charm bracelets and anything that has to do with magic. She dresses up and always asked me to help her look like a magical princess.” I said with a small smile

Johnny chuckled 

“I can picture that.” 

I smiled and yawned

“Tired?”

I nodded

“Why not go back to the inn and sleep some more? It’s still early.”

I shrugged

“Maybe, hey do you know when that pawnshop opens?” I asked

“I think 10” he answered

I nodded and moved my iPad out of the way as my food was sat down. 

“I’ll let you eat and not be bothered as you continue to color that charm bracelet.”

I smiled at him as he got up and went over to his friends who were watching us. I folded my tablet so it was sitting at an angle as stared at other drawings of a magic circle. I took a bite of the food while looking at the magic symbols, six out of the ten are easiest to guess what they mean. I grabbed my notebook drew the symbols and wrote what they could possibly mean. Starting with the eye with a swirly in it I wrote Hypnotism, enchanting, psychic? A circle of different colored keys Primordial, elemental, basic? A compass rose Transportation, teleportation, relocation? A sun and moon attached to each other Light and Dark, sun and moon, day and night? An hourglass time, rhythm, pattern? A triangle with three different colors aparation, illusion, phantasm? A solid color star covert, mysterious, arcane? Music like symbol resonate, sound, reverberate? A boxy looking swirly shadow, dark, cloud? And finally, a backwards S with two dots in the middle on either side constructing, fabrication, creation?   
I looked at the time and saw it was quarter to ten, I paid and put my notebook in my bag leaving out my Ipad. I got up and headed out

"See ya later Johnny!" I said as I walked by their table

"See ya Pony!" Johnny replied waving 

I took my time walking to the pawn shop, I was going through the drawings making sure every little detail was good. I waited outside enjoying the fresh air when I heard footsteps along with the tapping of a cane hitting the ground, I turned my head and saw a middle aged man wearing a suit with a fancy looking cane limping with every step.

"Waiting to come in?" He asked

I nodded

"Yes sir."

He smiled

"Call me Mr. Gold sonny, c'mon in." He said as he opened the door 

I grabbed the door from him and held it open for him.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" 

"Yea I am but I'm not sure if you have it, one might be a normal item but the other I doubt you have." I said

"Nonsense, you wouldn't believe the weird stuff I get from time to time. Do you have an idea what your looking for?" He said

"I have a picture that I drew if that would help?" I said as I unlocked the Ipad and showed him the picture

"Hmm a charm bracelet..." He muttered as he limped to the back of the store behind the counter

I cocked an eyebrow

"Must've been really specific." I muttered to myself

Mr. Gold came back out with the box from my dream, he gently sat it on the counter and opened it to reveal the exact charm bracelet from the silver chain down to the matching charms attached.

"When this bracelet was found it was also found with two unused ancient books." he said

"Can I also see the books?" I asked

He nodded and gestured me to follow him, he walked to the back of the store and I saw the same looking crates and kneeled down to open both revealing the books I saw.

"How much for these books and the charm bracelet? I asked

"$500."

"$350?" I asked

He was making a face telling me that he was thinking it over and nodded, I gave him a big smile and handed the money over to him.

" Can i take the books out here and put them in a bigger box that I can carry with the bracelet in it too?" I asked

He nodded and grabbed one, handing it over. Taking it I placed the books in the box facing up and the box containing the bracelet on top of the books.

"Thank you so much Mr. Gold." I said while shaking his hand

"Pleasure is all mine deary." He said as we walked over to the door and opened it for me

"Have a nice day Mr. Gold." I said and smiled

I adjusted the box in my hands and made my way back at the inn, not noticing the watching eyes at the corner of the street seeing me enter the Inn.


	5. 4 - Connection

Pony’s POV

I took off my jacket and sat on the bed gingerly handling the bracelet, I had an impulse to put it on so I did. When I clasped it together a pulse of energy came from it along with quick snippets of memories. 

Darry. Soda. My brothers, my family. Where are mom and dad? Steve, Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny. Our guards, our friends, you became apart of our family. Why were you waiting outside when I went to have dinner with my brothers and parents, why don’t I remember anything after telling you about our snowball fight? What happened?! 

I gasped as a tear ran down my face, I heard a knock on the door and released the grip I didn’t know I had on my jacket as I got up and opened the door. I went wide eyed and the world went black. 

3rd POV

The gang we’re playing football when they felt the pulse, they stopped completely frozen and staring in the direction it came from. 

“Pony boy.” Soda gasped out, his face slowly turning into a happy one as he turned to the gang who wore the same expressions. 

“Let’s go see him!” Soda jumped excitedly as he ran to the truck and hopped in

The rest looked at him in amusement, he honked the truck horn a few times

“C’mon!” 

They laughed and joined him as they drove to the Inn, Soda ran in and asked for the room number

“Room 10. He must be popular someone came by 15 minutes ago asking the same thing.” 

The gang looked at each other before running to the room, the door was shut but when Soda knocked the door opened a little, the gang shot each other concerned looks. Soda opened the door a bit more to reveal a mess, things were scattered everywhere as if someone was searching for something. 

“What the hell happened in here?!” 

Two-bit is by the bed looking around and saw pony’s jacket, the ipad underneath it and the unused books. Twobit went to grab the ipad when he felt the familiar comforting warmth and content feel of Ponys magic, he grabbed the ipad and pulled away not feeling the warmth. He put his hand back near the jacket.

"Pony's magic is on the jacket." Twobit said picking it up

The gang made a circle and the jacket started pulling itself up towards the ceiling out of Twobit's grip. It started floating towards the door and into the hall, he gang looked at each other before running after it. They followed it through the woods as it came to a hole in the ground, it floated for a few seconds before going in the hole. The gang, one by one, quietly went down the eight foot tall, dimly lit hole where they continue following the floating jacket and watched as it just dropped to the ground.

"You are a messed up fruit loop."

"Quiet!" 

"Honestly what is this about? You knew that my parents, my brothers and I helped everyone in the kingdom the best we could. So why? Why want the throne? Why cause all of this?" 

The gang peaked around the earthy corner to see Pony with his hands behind his back tied and across from him with his back to Pony; Bryant Cawthorn. He was occupying himself with something as he answered.

"While you and your family lived the luxurious life, my wife and three kids - at the time - were barely making it, bandits and raiders. We had to bury my baby girl! Seven! She was seven!" Bryant said obviously grieving but not showing

" I get that it takes something really horrible to happen to make a good person become hateful and make rash decisions. We could've helped you and your family, you didn't have to threaten my life. Do you know if they're here in this realm? If they are we could still help you somehow." Pony said calmly while being mournful

It was silent. 

“I hate to say this but your right. I should’ve went to your parents nicely instead of threatening them by making their younger son my slave.” 

Pony's POV

I gave a soft small smile mentally cheering that I was getting through to him. But as soon as it appeared it vanished when Bryant turned towards me and walked over. He kneeled next to me and grabbed my bound wrists cutting the rope freeing my hands. I slowly brought them to my front gently rubbing the slightly red marks, a prickle sensation went to my fingertips as my magic was alert for anything. I watched Bryant move away from me with watchful eyes, my instincts telling me to use magic and get away but I ignored them and sat there motionless after hearing his reason why he did what he did.

"H-how about we get out of here. We can look for your family if they're here.”

He could hear his heart beating loudly as he watched Bryant, said person turned around with a look of regret written on his face. Bryant nodded and held his out to me, I took it as he helped me up. We turned at the corner and continued to walk to the entrance, Bryant went up first then helped me up with a little magic boost. I dusted myself off as Bryant started walking back to town. I cleared my throat getting his attention, he turned with a questioning look.

"Transportation Magic, unless you wanna go for the walk?" I stated

He chuckled as he walked back over to me, I held my arm out for him to grab.

"Transfer ex silvis" I chanted as the woods became a blur of green and brown to brick red, brown, white and black (like apparation in Harry Potter).

I stood normally while Bryant was hunched over, hands on his knees taking deep breathes trying not to throw up. I looked up, we were behind the Inn with the white fence facing us and the road a little distance away. 

"You OK to walk?" I asked

Bryant nodded standing up, we made our back to my room which was a mess. 

“What the…” i trailed off looking around

“When I knocked you out, your magic kinda attacked me. I’m sorry about that.” Bryant explained

I nodded

“You’re forgiven.” I said

With a wave of my hand and said a simple cleaning spell in my head, we watched as everything starting floating was being put back where it was and cleaned. 

"Hey, I'm gonna head out and leave you be. Again I'm sorry about everything." Bryant said as he opened the door

I nodded

"OK, I got things to do myself. And I said your forgiven so please stop apologizing." I said as I walked over to the bed

Bryant nodded as he left the room, I put my phone in my back pocket and went to grab my jacket but just grabbed air. I looked around for it but couldn't find it.

"hmph" I went over to the closet and grabbed an over shirt, I threw it on and walked out the door to go find my family.

I walked down the street, the charm bracelet making noise with every step. I kneeled on the ground pretending to tie my shoe, I touched the ground with my pinkie finger and muttered.

"Belenus, vir sole, lumen meum sanguinem auxilium me invenire"

I watched as a silvery-white trail appeared on the ground showing near me but disappeared the rest of the way, it led me away from the main part of town and to a two story colonial home with trees surrounding the house except the front where the road is. Nearing the house I heard talking coming from the back, I quietly cut across the yard and saw the gang conversing with one another. Soda held my jacket which was being flung around with his arm waving, no one noticed me as I walked up to them until I was a few feet away with a bewildered look and held my hand out. My jacket flew out of Soda's hand into mine which made them stop talking and eyes following the jacket until their eyes landed on me. 

"Ya know Soda if you had 6 more arms you could pass for an octopus for all the arm waving you were doing." I said as I flailed my arms around mimicking Soda

The gang laughed as Soda ran over to me knocking me over when he hugged me. I groaned as I lay on the ground with my crazy overly excited brother laying on top of me.

"Get off of me you big oaf!" I said while hitting him with a gold crackling hand

"Quit shocking me first and I will." Soda said

I stopped, Soda got up and helped me up from the ground. The gang came over as I gave Soda an extra jolt for fun, he jumped and glared at me playfully as everyone gave me a hug or ruffled my hair. 

"Welcome back Ponyboy." Darry said to me as he hugged me the longest

I hummed and pulled back from the hug

"I'm going to kick your asses by going all Elsa on you." I said calmly while a light blue covered my hands

The ground was quickly being covered with snow, the gang went wide eyed and ran in different directions. 

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP YOU!" I shouted and sent waves of snow in the directions they ran knocking them over but quickly got up. 

I blew into the air like I was blowing a bubble and the snow turned into ice, I laid my jacket on the ground and sat on it as I watched twobit slide by me on his stomach and the rest of the gang get their footing or well trying to.

"POY MELT THIS GOD FORSAKEN ICE!!" Steve shouted from his spot near the woods after attempting to get to the house. 

I rolled my eyes, I sat both hands on the ice and let waves of heat spread out until I felt grass underneath my hands.

“You ruined my fun.” I stated to him as he got closer to me and held his hand out, he helped me off the ground.

"I have a question though. Why couldn't you guys tell me what was going instead of knocking me out and sending me here?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen from the backdoor

No one answered, I turned around and saw them looking at each other. Darry and Soda looked at each other, Darry gestured to me to sit on one of the chairs, I sat down as the guys left, leaving me, Darry and Soda.

"Pony from our point of view, we were scared for you. What Bryant wanted to do to you; taking your free will away for his evil doing, we didn't want you to go through that. 'member when we went on that picnic, you made it snow and both you and soda pelted snowballs me?" Darry started 

I nodded as I curled my hidden fingers into my jacket feeling anxious.

"During that mom and dad were talking to the council and a small group of fairies, one of them suggested using a magic bean to help. Mom and dad took it and that night when we got back your drink was laced with a sleeping draught, after that we went to a clearing and we sent you here." Soda finished

"Pony after we watched you get sucked into the portal, it was hard for us to not go after you. But when you walked into the diner we wanted to hug you and not let go, I'll admit it hurt a lot that you didn't recognize us but we figured to let you know on your own instead of us telling you flat out and have you think that we’re crazy. Do you understand where we’re coming from?”

I nodded and stretched while still sitting. 

“Hey where is Cawthorn?” Dally asked as he and the gang came in the kitchen

I shrugged

“Probably still in the area looking for his family, if they’re here. I said I’d help him look for them.” I said while getting up and putting my jacket on 

“Where you going?” Soda asked

“Back to the Inn, my stuff is there and besides I wanna get one more peace nights sleep. If my memory is correct you guys were a loud bunch that never shut up at night. And if you were drinking; ten times worse.” I said as I headed for the door

“It’s getting dark out, we don’t want you walking by yourself.” Soda said

I rolled my eyes at him being a mother hen, I turned to him with a smile. 

“Who said anything about walking.” I said as I disappeared from their sights.


End file.
